UnYielding Heart
by Shadowwolf08
Summary: Fate. What exactly is Fate? It is the loving brush of a familiar hand? Is it the joining of two souls in marriage; fictitious or otherwise? The reassuring kiss of a lover during terror-filled nights? One thing was certain; he was going to succeed, and her unyielding heart would be his sword, and her faith his shield.


**Hello, and welcome, everyone, to my very first Sword Art Online fanfic! I have gotten into this series recently, and I just fell in love with it. Asuna and Kirito are so adorable :D Unfortunately, there don't seem to be very many mature fanfics of the two as a couple on the whole. Don't get me wrong, I did find some, but there just didn't seem to be as many as there should be. So I'm taking matters into my own hands :D Now I will be doing what I am famous for and blend the manga and anime together. Go easy on me, though, as far as the manga is concerned. I haven't read all of it. I have seen the complete first series, so most of my formula is going to come from it. This story will be somewhat of a retelling from episode 10 onward. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it. :) This is NOT a one-shot. I will ATTEMPT to update fairly regularly, but we will see how it goes. I am ecstatic to report that I am pregnant, so I don't know just how much time I will have to devote yet. Note, that, no matter how long my stories sit unupdated, I NEVER abandon stories. They WILL be completed, even if it takes a long time to do so. This will be a MATURE rated story: for very good reason. Anyway, enjoy the show :D**

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Sword Art Online or any of its AMAZING characters.

 **Summary:** Fate. What exactly is Fate? It is the loving brush of a familiar hand? Is it the joining of two souls in marriage; fictitious or otherwise? The reassuring kiss of a lover during terror-filled nights? One thing was certain; he was going to succeed, and her unyielding heart would be his sword, and her faith his shield.

 **Warnings:** This chapter contains explicit sexual themes and mild language. Reader's discretion is advised.

The Unyielding Heart: Chapter 1: The Seed of True Love

The teen swordsman let out an almost pained breath as he dropped to his knees, his legs no longer able to support him. He had just murdered a man! Villain or not, he had been a real human life. Though in shock, he could almost sense the terror etched onto the face of the young female standing behind him. He had lost it, and in front of Asuna! The boy shuddered. Valuable human life or not, the moment he'd raised a sword to that woman… He had merely acted on instinct, right? After all, Asuna had become the closest he had to being a best friend, especially within the recent months. The teen almost shook his head. Who was he trying to fool? It most certainly wasn't mere friendship he was feeling. His thoughts were cut off as he heard her hesitantly approaching footsteps behind him.

Falling to her knees behind him, Asuna moved to touch his hand in comfort. What had she done?! If only she hadn't drug Kirito into her mess with the stupid guild! Suddenly, she froze, her shaking hand returning to her lap before she could brush his skin. "I-I'm sorry," she murmured, her voice quivering, "this was all my fault, wasn't it?"

Kirito felt his heart squeeze painfully at her trembling voice. Sparing a glance at the female sword-wielder from over his shoulder, he felt the air nearly leave his lungs at the sight of her tear-stained face. "Asuna…," he breathed.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, her tears spilling onto her hand resting in her lap as she continued to shake, "b-but I-I should…stay away from you…for your sake." The young woman continued to sob. How hard those words were to say! To be perfectly honest, she wasn't so sure she had it within her. However, she refused to risk his life for her own selfish needs. After all, she had just caused him to kill a man!

Kirito's eyes widened. What?! No! If he lost her now… Before he could even think about what he was doing, the teen turned, reaching out and grasping her shoulder with his remaining hand before pulling her forward. He took in her wide, surprised eyes for only a moment before leaning forward himself, joining their lips in a searing kiss.

For a moment, Asuna froze, her eyes wide in shock. Kirito was...actually kissing her! The teen squeaked, feeling the young man suddenly shift, pressing into her more firmly. Asuna felt her cheeks burn as her eyes finally fluttered closed, her heart beginning to race in her chest. How long had she wanted this? A year and a half? Two years? To be honest, she had lost track.

Kirito resisted a shudder at the sound. The fact that she hadn't pulled away sent his already racing heart into overdrive. Unconsciously, he pressed into her again, deepening the contact. The girl gave a deliciously soft moan, exhaling sharply at the prolonged intimate contact. Kirito shivered, resisting the urge to taste her. He only briefly wondered how the sensations of a kiss were even possible in the game. Slowly pulling back, he heard her give another, softer, moan. Not opening his eyes, he then allowed his head to drop to her chest, mildly surprised that she allowed the contact. "A-Asuna...my life belongs to you. I'd give it up for you. I wanna stay with you until the end."

Asuna felt the familiar prickle of tears in the corners of her eyes as her lip quivered. "And I promise I'll do anything to protect you too...forever...no matter what…I swear," she replied, her eyes closing in bliss.

Raising his head to face her, Kirito's deep, dark eyes bore into her hazel orbs. "I'll do everything I can to make sure you get back to the real world," he spoke, his voice full of honest conviction. "Asuna…could I…stay with you for the night?"

The brunette gasped, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. Was he asking to…? Her heart fluttered, a delicious warmth quickly flooding through her body. Giving a shy smile, she nodded. "Mmhmm."

* * *

Kirito sat, quietly sipping his tea as he sat across from the young woman known as 'The Lighting Flash'. For reasons he wasn't quite sure of, the atmosphere in the room seemed somewhat tense. There was almost a nervous crackle in the air. Opening his eyes, he glanced across from him at the female sword-wielder. He gave an internal sigh as she refused to meet his gaze, her eyes closed as she drank down her tea in silence. In fact, now that he thought about it, she hadn't really spoken a word since they'd arrived at her home nearly an hour ago. She had been nervous, fidgety, and generally uncomfortable-looking since they'd arrived. Perhaps he'd been too presumptuous? Did she really not want him there? The teen inwardly dismissed the notion. Asuna NEVER did anything she didn't want to. The teen almost had to laugh. After all, she was just as stubborn as he was. Then again, he would be lying if he were to say that he wasn't the least bit nervous. At sixteen, it was safe to say that he had never spent the night with a woman. Even though he merely meant to keep her company, the thought that they would be sleeping under the same roof sent an undeniable chill down his spine. Wait! How was that even possible in this game? Had he missed something in the beta? Shrugging it off, he eyed her warily, not quite certain of what all to expect.

Asuna couldn't stand it! She was positively trembling inside. First, he had kissed her, now he was going to spend the night with her?! While a large part of her was positively thrilled, she was nervous…and embarrassed. Though virtual, that had been her first kiss. Having gone to all-girls schools in real life, to say she was somewhat inexperienced with men would be a drastic understatement. What if she was horrible? What if she didn't do it right? Her eyebrow twitching, she gave an inward growl. _I swear, if he laughs, I'll kill him!_ The teen gave an inward sigh. No…likely she would simply die of embarrassment. Asuna resisted a shudder. On the other hand, she couldn't deny the secret part of herself that longed to explore physical intimacy; especially with Kirito. Then again, at seventeen, it was really no wonder. Her falling in love with him had done nothing to ebb her growing hormones and frustration. Yes, she had finally brought herself to the point of at least admitting it to herself. Admitting it aloud to him, however, was an entirely different story. At least it appeared he was finally taking notice of her affection. Deciding it was now or never, the teen placed her empty teacup down on the table in front of her, her nerves causing her to exact a little more force than intended. She drew in a deep breath when Kirito flinched slightly at the loud 'clang'. "Okay," she announced, nearly wincing when her voice came out more forced than she'd intended. Getting up from the table, she made her way over to the dining room lamp and turned it off.

Kirito froze. Why on Earth was she acting so strange? Why was she turning the light out all of the sudden? Was she simply tired? The look in her eyes when she glanced at him from over her shoulder paralyzed him. Just…what was that he saw reflected in her deep, hazel eyes just now? There were really no words to describe it, and Kirito found himself transfixed on her every move as she seemed to pause in thought for a moment before pulling up her drop-down menu. A series of musical dings could be heard as she began unequipping her clothing. First, her small high-heeled boots, then her fitted shirt, and lastly, her denim skirt, leaving her in nothing more than her white, lace bra and panties. Kirito gasped. Wh-what was she doing?! Was she TRYING to give him a heart-attack?!

Asuna glanced over her shoulder again to find her male companion gaping openly at her. "D-don't look," she stammered, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Not yet, anyway," she breathed, feeling her heart skip a beat as she averted her eyes. Sensing no movement, she glanced over at him again. "What are you waiting for? Get undressed. Don't just sit there. I-it's embarrassing," she muttered, averting her eyes once again.

Kirito simply sat, stunned, for a moment longer, opening and closing his mouth. Although he'd only wished to be close to her, clearly his words had implied something more. What actually stunned him was the fact that she was so willing. "N-no, wait, I didn't- I mean, I-I just- all I wanted was to spend the night with you tonight, and not…th-the, uh, the other thing," he stammered, looking down guiltily. God, was that sort of thing even possible in SAO?! Truth be told, he'd wondered about it on more than one occasion. After all, what healthy young male wouldn't? They had been stuck for two years now. Now that he was really thinking about it, how was he handling his bodily frustration? _I-I guess I haven't truly ever given much thought…with everything that's been going on._

Asuna recoiled as if struck. "H-huh?" Why that little…! Flushed cheeks puffing out in a dangerous mixture of anger, frustration, and embarrassment, the teen began to shake and quiver. "Y-y-you…"

Sensing his impending doom, Kirito quickly threw his arms up. "*Gulp!*"

"You dummy!" Asuna shouted, whirling around.

Paralyzed, all Kirito could do was pinch his eyes shut as she rushed him.

A loud thump was heard as the force of the impact sent them both to the floor. Wincing as the muscles in his back protested, the teen moved to sit up, only to find that a weight against his chest prevented him from doing so. Mustering the courage to open his eyes, his eyes widened as he drank in the sight of the nearly nude female laying on top of him. At the growing damp feeling on his right shoulder, he gasped. Was…was she crying? "A-Asuna?"

The female twitched at the sound of her name so close to her ear, a warm shiver tickling down her spine. Her cheeks burned, and she battled with whether to hide her face in his hair, or pull away. She had really done it this time. She had made a complete fool of herself, and in front of Kirito! God, what must he think of her now?! Her thin frame shook with a silent sob, and she instantly felt her blush deepen. She was so pathetic. When her voice finally found her again, she bit her lip lightly in an attempt to stop its quivering. "Y-y-you idiot. You can't…you can't just say things like that to a girl, Kirito. You…," the teen didn't finish her sentence, suddenly sitting up. When the male remained frozen in stunned silence, she bit her lip as another silent sob threatened to overtake her. Pride, and heart, crushed, she moved to stand. _Why-why did he kiss me, if he's not…?_

Panicking, Kirito did the only thing he could think of. Quickly grabbing her arms, he pulled her back down to him, covering her velvet-like lips with his own. He tightened his grip as he felt her go rigid for a moment. He knew she must be embarrassed to be so exposed and laying on top of him like this, but he just had to make things right. Why did it always seem like he was screwing up with her? He shuddered as he heard her give a sharp gasp, followed immediately by a soft whimper. His frazzled brain idly wondered just how her avatar could be endowed with such soft skin. Though subtle, there was a definite difference between her skin and his. Could it be…? Finally deciding that they should separate for air, lest there be dire consequences, Kirito pulled back slowly to gauge her reaction. She was staring openly at him, mouth open and eyes wide in wonderment. The young male instantly felt his cheeks burn. When he had kissed her earlier that day, he had done so without thinking. Now that he WAS thinking about it, he realized just how strange it was to be feeling the actual sensations. Pain would be an easy thing to explain away. If you set your pain absorber low enough, you would feel pain. However, that failed to explain sensitivity to the brush of skin…or the distinct warmth from the touch of another.

"I-I don't understand," Asuna murmured, snapping the young man from his thoughts. Just what was going on? Hadn't he rejected her? A shiver tingled down her spine as he continued to hold her against him. Fully realizing her predicament in sitting on top of him in as little clothing as she was wearing, the teen flushed and quickly looked away. She was still uncertain if she should slap him and call him a pervert, or…kiss him again.

Kirito closed his eyes briefly as he felt his own blush deepen. After all, it was rare that he was ever really this close to her. And was it just him, or did she smell absolutely amazing? Wait…what was going on with this crazy game?! She had a smell now? Shaking his head, he decided against dwelling on it…for now. "I-I'm sorry, Asuna," he murmured, gently bringing his hands to her cheeks and turning her face to look at him, "I'm so sorry." Man, was he ever grateful his other hand had regenerated.

Trembling, tears began to form in her hazel eyes, causing him to gasp at the sight. Arms now free, she brought a hand up to shove him lightly on the shoulder. "Dummy! D-don't…y-you don't apologize for kissing someone!" she scolded, shoving him once more.

Both teens let out a startled yelp as Kirito lost his balance and fell back flat on his back once more, Asuna still on top of him. The young swordsman gave an awkward giggle, resisting the urge to slap himself in the forehead. How embarrassing! "N-No, n-not that. I mean- ah…," the rest of his words died in his throat as she suddenly shifted, moving to better analyze his face and unwittingly rubbing against a certain…part of him. The teen's eyes widened. How was he able to feel that? Surely the game wasn't equipped with that function naturally.

Asuna blushed as she found herself staring into his dark eyes. Yet again, she was reminded of her nearly undressed state. Pinching her eyes shut, she quickly stood. Turning her back to him, she hastily folded her arms across her chest to shield her breasts from view. Perhaps she should just dismiss herself for the evening. After all, she'd made enough of a fool of herself for one night.

"W-wait," she heard the young man behind her beckon, and the squeak of her wooden floorboards could be heard as he hastily struggled to his feet. "Asuna…I-I didn't know…" He suddenly felt so guilty now. He really should start paying more attention. "I just-I just didn't think too much about it, because I…because I don't know. I just…didn't think it was possible in this world-" Kirito was cut off as the young woman suddenly turned around to face him. The teen gasped openly. She had never looked more…beautiful. Her hair was slightly tussled, and the pale moonlight shining through her sliding doors made her skin glow. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her bottom lip trembled for a moment. What was this new feeling bubbling up inside of him? He had no more time to think on the matter as she suddenly crossed the distance between them, grabbing his hand.

"This world may be a virtual one, but…but," she struggled against the frustrated tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Couldn't he understand? She was in love with him! Virtual world or not, she didn't care! Honestly, if the only intimacy she ever got to experience was virtual, she was sure she'd be fine…as long as it was with the one she loved. She was almost to the point of desperation now. All she wanted was to express her feelings in the most meaningful way she thought possible. Losing the battle against her emotions, she began to sob. "I-I'm real, Kirito! This world is virtual, but I'm real!" If she wasn't so upset, she might have smiled as his hand began to tremble. Her face flushed darkly as she pressed it to her chest then. "C-can't you feel my heart? Avatars shouldn't have heartbeats, Kirito."

He gasped, feeling her heart beat rapidly beneath his palm. Searching her shimmering, hazel eyes, he blushed once again as he slowly leaned forward to rest his forehead against her own. "A-Asuna…," he breathed, shuddering as he drew in another deep breath of her scent. Truth be told, he wasn't exactly certain what was happening to him. Was it just him, or was her house hot all of the sudden?

Asuna shivered at his whispered rush of her name, breaking out of her trace enough to pull away, once again hiding her feminine curves from direct view. She gasped, her eyes widening as her companion suddenly pulled up his menu, stripping down to the minimal to match her. Her whole body seemed to burn at the sight of his exposed skin, and she idly wondered how far the game's system would allow them to go. She only hoped that the rumors she'd heard were true.

"U-um…," the young male murmured, awkwardly scratching the back of his head as she continued to stare openly at him. He did his best to still his trembling body, but to no avail. The look she was giving him was almost predatory, and he swallowed nervously.

Asuna flinched, snapping out of her amorous thoughts. Poor guy! Her pause had clearly been too long, and now he was worried. The teen nearly gave an inward smirk. _S-serves him right for leaving me hanging earlier._ She blushed darkly once more. _Wait, no, tha-that's not…how I really feel…_ "K-Kirito," she whispered, watching in fascination as he twitched lightly before his eyes instantly flew up to hers, fixated on her gaze. Ignoring her heart thumping wildly in her chest, the teen offered him a shy smile.

Kirito felt his insides melt. Did she even realize how cute she was? That smile of hers… "I-I…" _Damn it! Why-why won't my voice work anymore?_ the teen mentally cursed. His body finally beginning to work well enough to move again, he took a hesitant step toward her. Deciding that, if he couldn't say it to her, he would simply have to show her, the teen shyly reached out to touch her bare shoulder.

Asuna's eyes widened, her body growing impossibly warm. "W-wait! K-Kirito, you don't-you don't have to- Mmph!"

Kirito's heart skipped a beat at her soft moan as he cut her off, pressing his lips firmly, yet gently, into her own. Taking advantage of her momentary shock, he pulled her into his arms once more, secretly relishing in the shiver that tingled through her as she gave a soft whimper. Not quite sure what his safe areas were yet, he simply kept his hands on the small of her back, gently urging her forward with a slight pressure. He wasn't sure how this was going to work yet, but Asuna seemed quite certain that they would be able to, so he simply followed her lead. Her skin was almost hot to the touch…and incredibly soft. Kirito's breath hitched. Was this what it would be like to kiss her in the real world? Was she this soft? He was brought out of his thoughts as she suddenly pulled away with a sharp gasp.

Asuna closed her eyes, attempting to calm her racing heart and, now labored, breathing. Okay, he was definitely a good kisser. The thought caused the young woman to flush as she began to shake again. What was wrong with her?! Her hormones were out of control tonight. Opening her eyes, she avoided her would-be lover's gaze. "You-you don't have to do anything. I'm sorry, I-I just… I thought-," the teen blushed, unable to finish her sentence as she pinched her eyes shut once more.

Kirito gave another awkward smile, shaking his head. "N-no, it-it was my fault." He blushed as he took a chance and tucked a finger under her chin, causing her breath to hitch as her eyes flew open again. "I-I think I gave you the wrong impression. I *gulp* It's not that I…don't want to…I just, d-don't kn-know…you know…how." The teen furrowed his eyebrows in embarrassment as his face erupted into a lovely shade of red. This was beyond embarrassing. In fact, it was downright humiliating! This sort of situation would be difficult enough to handle in the real world, but it was even harder dealing with it virtually.

"Y-you don't know…?" Asuna blushed deeply, looking away. Did-did that mean she was his first? A surge of pride swept through her, and before she knew it, she was literally moved to tears.

Panicking at the sight of her tears, the young swordsman pulled her into his arms again, causing her to give an adorable squeak. "D-don't cry, Asuna. Please, don't cry." The teen knew he wasn't exactly acting like himself, but he was at a loss. Then again, she wasn't really herself right now either. "Just tell me what to do, okay?" _The last thing I intended was to make her cry._ Thinking quickly, he took a chance and brought his right hand up to her left breast in an effort to distract her. _What the hell am I doing?! What's gotten into me?_

Asuna was mortified as her body chose to react on its own accord, a delicious shiver running down her spine. All the blood in her body seemed to settle in her face and lower body all at once, leaving her head spinning. Opening her mouth, she intended to call him a pervert. However, she was mortified to find the only sound her vocal cords decided to make was a low moan.

Kirito found himself shuddering at the sound, goosebumps raising on his skin. Honestly surprised she had not stopped him, or physically reprimanded him, he watched in fascination as she sucked in a deep breath. By now, her entire face was red. Only now did he take notice of how badly she had begun to tremble. Just as he was about to inquire if she was alright, she hastily raised an unsteady hand, pulling up her menu once again. Eyes trained on her every move, he watched as she quickly clicked a series of buttons. His breath hitched as she was then left completely bare in his arms, her underclothing vanishing in a puff of light. Her blush only deepened, if that was even possible, as she then fixed him with a shy, tender smile.

"E-ethic co-code disabled. D-don't you dare stare, though, or I'll slap you."

Kirito's mouth hung open for a moment. How the hell was he supposed to NOT stare at her? The teen sucked in a deep breath. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his young eyes upon. Drawing in a shuddering breath, he blushed deeply as his eyes wandered over her form. Hey, he was a male, right? She honestly couldn't blame him for looking. The teen swallowed nervously as he eagerly drank in the sight of her nude form; her pale skin, the delicate curve of her breasts and hips. He bit his lip, not allowing his eyes to drift lower just yet. To be honest, he wasn't sure he could handle it. It brought back memories of their first mission together to defeat the boss on floor one. Until then, he'd never truly gotten a good look at her. He had known she was female, of course, due to her voice. However, when the cloak covering her had been cut off, her face and hair no longer obscured, all Kirito could remember thinking was… _God, she's beautiful…_

Asuna shifted uncomfortably. She had told him not to stare! Her body trembled as her face reddened anew. This was embarrassing! What in the world was wrong with him? Why was he just standing there?! "K-Kirito…," she whispered, cursing herself when her voice came out as a soft, embarrassed whisper rather than the stern warning she'd intended.

Kirito blinked, jerking slightly as a warm rush flowed through him. When she whispered his name like that… He pulled her into him once more, sealing her soft lips with his own and swallowing her surprised gasp. Both teens trembled as their bare chests rubbed sensuously together.

Asuna was mortified to find that she now no longer had control of her voice as yet another whimper escaped her lips, followed by a particularly drawn-out moan in the back of her throat as she felt Kirito's hand gently squeeze her left breast. "A-ah…"

The young male shuddered as he slowly, experimentally, deepened the kiss. After a few more moments of heatedly pressing their lips together, Kirito slowly moved his lips to her right ear. She shivered in response, causing his knees to nearly tremble. "Sh-show me," he whispered, bringing his free hand up to lace with her own as his other hand moved from gently rubbing her breast to the small of her back.

"Ooh…," the girl quivered. She felt hot all over now, and they hadn't even really gotten started. Still shaking, she hesitantly guided her lover's hand into the air to pull up his menu. Finding the option buried deep within his avatar's settings, she maneuvered Kirito's hand over the disable button and clicked it. She felt him go rigid for a moment, causing her blush to darken as she quickly closed her eyes. _Ah! Don't stare, don't stare!_ No matter how many times she mentally chanted it to herself, her shy, yet curious, eyes refused to listen. Lightly chewing her bottom lip, the young woman glanced him over. He was somewhat more toned than she'd originally thought, which wasn't all that surprising with as much as he'd trained. Yet, weren't avatars based off of your real body? The teen flushed darkly again. God, if he really looked like that in real life, she was in MAJOR trouble. She could already feel her legs shaking as her eyes shyly traveled back up his body to lock onto his own. This time, it was her who timidly touched her hand to his cheek. "I-it's okay, Kirito. I-…I want this. You can…t-touch me."

Her statement caused both of them to blush heavily. Kirito's head spun. Her words seemed to have more of an affect on him than he realized. Having the shy, no-nonsense sword-wielder speak to him in such a manner, sent chills down his spine. To be perfectly honest, if he had put his feelings for Asuna into words, he'd fail. All he knew is that he wanted, no, NEEDED, to be close to her. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden feeling of her soft, shy lips against his own. The teen instantly felt his body quiver as another shiver tingled down his spine. Tightening his grip on her hand, he pressed back into the kiss, parting his lips slightly so that her bottom lip now rested between his.

"Aaha!," he suddenly heard her whimper as she twitched briefly, the hand he was holding suddenly obtaining a death-grip on his fingers.

Kirito hissed in pleasure, the action causing his tongue to slip into her warm mouth. He felt her stiffen for a moment, soft whimpers came from the back of her throat as she began to tremble once again. The young swordsman shuddered as he ever so gently pressed her against the nearby wall, causing both teens to gasp as flesh pressed against flesh. Taking the chance, he tentatively explored the confines of her small mouth. Never before had he ever felt such strong feelings, or even desire. He suddenly couldn't get enough of her. Her taste, her scent, the feel of her slender form trembling against his own, they were nearly overwhelming. He groaned. It didn't matter any longer that they were trapped inside of a virtual game. All that mattered was that he needed to be closer to her, to show her. Tilting his head slightly, he slowly brushed his tongue against hers in an effort to coax her into play. He didn't miss the way her knees gave a violent tremble as her breath hitched. Kirito pressed deeper, allowing his tongue to gently intertwine with hers as he brought his right hand to sink into her chestnut hair.

Asuna felt her body arch on its own accord as they continued to kiss deeply. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, and she feared for a moment that Kirito would hear it. God, did she even want to know where he'd learned to kiss like that? The thought sent a wave of jealous anger through her. The teen felt her heart skip a beat when he suddenly pulled back for air with a soft moan. Ooooh, her insides were jelly now! Her toes curled at the sound. For a moment, only their lurid breathing was heard. The pair shyly exchanged glances. By now, nearly their whole bodies were red with embarrassment…and something…more.

However, the pair found that they were unable to separate for long. Almost instantly after sucking in a quick breath, they were sealed together again. Touching, rubbing, licking, soft biting, anything they could do to burn as much sensation into their bodies and memories as possible.

"Kiri-ooh," the brunette whimpered as her lover momentarily left her lips in favor of the tender flesh of her neck, the soft brushes of his tongue causing her to shiver. Upon reaching her left ear, he bit lightly, causing her to nearly scream in ecstasy. By now, she was no longer standing on her own, her shaking legs no longer supporting her as Kirito held her up against the wall. "K-Kirito…"

Kirito trembled at her whispered moan of his name. God, even her voice did things to him. Pulling back slightly, he gazed lovingly into her hazy eyes. He gulped. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, if the sensations he was feeling were any indicator. She was just too warm and soft, and her sexy, soft voice only further fueled his desire to hear more. Deciding that they had better move their activities to her bedroom, lest they not make it there at all, Kirito brought an arm down to hook behind her knees, while the other supported her head. The teen gave an adorable squeak as she suddenly found herself held intimately in the arms of her lover.

Once again, Kirito found himself marveling at her deliciously soft skin. Giving her a shy smile, he began to carry her through the doorway that would lead to her bedroom. He blushed as she squirmed slightly in his grasp in her embarrassment. After all, both their intentions had now been made clear. Stopping was NOT an option now, not that either of them really wanted to stop. Both were eager to explore these new sensations as much as they could. Though sharing intimacy with her had not been the thing on his mind when he'd walked through her door earlier that night, he could honestly say he had no regrets. Upon reaching her bedroom door, he held in a chuckle as her trembling hands fumbled with the doorknob. Upon entering the dark room, Kirito gently laid his lover on her bed before moving to the lamp on her nightstand.

"N-no, wait…," Asuna stammered, quickly catching his wrist before he could touch the button.

"Asuna…," he breathed in reply, bringing his free hand up to trace her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "I…I want to see you." He watched as her delicate eyebrows furrowed in her nearly unbearable shyness. Finally, she glanced away, her whole face taking on a darker hue as she blushed.

"I-I'm sorry. I just…I've, uh, n-never done this before. A-actually, I've…never even really had a boyfriend."

Kirito smiled. Unable to deny his happiness at her confession, he moved a hand to her thigh. He relished in the shiver that tingled through her at his touch. It was honestly hard to believe now that he had ever been afraid of touching her. Removing his other hand from her cheek, he slowly brought it down to her right ankle and gently pulled her legs apart. He felt her immediately tense and gave her a reassuring, tender smile as he settled himself between her shaking legs. Her hazel eyes widened, a sharp gasp leaving her pale lips. "I haven't ever done this either, but you know what?" He brought a hand back up to gently cup her cheek. Seeing all the racing emotions reflected in her shimmering, hazel orbs caused another smile to tug at his lips. "I-I'm so glad I'm here with you tonight…because there's nowhere else in the whole world I'd rather be...than right here...with you..."

A gasp left the brunette's lips as she covered her mouth with one hand. "K-Kirito...," she whispered, her hazel eyes filling with tears. Was-was she having another one of her dreams? He had the most tender of looks in his eye that, quite frankly, she'd NEVER seen before.

The swordsman glanced into her eyes for a moment longer before shaking the shiver that ran down his spine at her whispering voice. Reaching up, he gently removed her hand from her mouth and replaced it with his seeking lips. She whimpered, nearly going limp in his arms. Honestly, she was so responsive. Who knew the idol of Aincrad was so sensitive to touch? Raising himself up onto his elbows, he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth for a second time. She squeaked cutely, her whole body quivering as she slowly opened herself up to him. Pressing deeper into the kiss, he allowed his tongue to slowly intertwine with hers once again as a soft groan escaped him. Both teens jerked, parting for air as their most intimate places touched for the first time.

Asuna squeezed her eyes shut as an uncontrollable wave of embarrassment washed over her. He-he was touching her…THERE! Try as she might, she couldn't seem to still her body from shuddering at the intimate touch. The teen blushed profusely. Yep, so far, every rumor she'd heard was holding out to be true. While she had been immensely embarrassed, and somewhat horrified, when she first found out about such a function being hidden within the game, now she was actually quite happy it existed.

Kirito felt another groan leave his lips as he rested his forehead against the side of her neck. Honestly, he was even more desperate to fully see her now. After all, shouldn't he be able to see what exactly it was he was touching? Shifting his weight, he reached over and turned on the lamp. He heard the startled gasp leave his lover's lips immediately as her eyes flew open. Her deeply blushing cheeks puffed out slightly, which he actually found rather endearing.

"K-K-Kirito! Wh-what are you doing. P-please, do-don't…" Unable to finish her sentence, the teen hurriedly tried to squirm away, which made her lover gasp in ecstasy as she brushed against his hardness again.

"A-Asuna, w-wait, don't," he pleaded, quickly grabbing her arms and pinning her down. He winced slightly at her sharp gasp and struggled to dial back his urges enough to meet her somewhat frightened gaze. "It's okay. Please, I just want to look. You-you can even look at me too, if you want." He frowned. Her whole body was shaking again. Surely…surely she wasn't afraid of him? Why was she so worried about him seeing her fully? Slowly adjusting himself to sit on his knees, the young male pulled back. She was openly gaping at him, her breathing coming in tight, airy breaths as she stared, wide-eyed, at him. For a moment, Kirito simply drank in her embarrassed, nervous face. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly in a pout, and he suddenly had the urge to kiss her again. The teen gave an inward shake of his head. No, not yet. Her lips were too addicting. If he started kissing her again now, he wouldn' t have any time to explore. For the first time, he allowed his eyes to shyly trace her form. From her blushing face, over her delicate collarbone and swell of her breasts, her flat stomach, the gentle curve of her hips, then… Kirito froze, his whole face going red. He knew he shouldn't stare, lest it embarrass her even more, but he'd never seen a woman bare like this before, and she was so… He couldn't even breathe! "Y-you're so…perfect…," he finally breathed, his mind already beginning to shut down.

Asuna pinched her eyes shut as she felt the heat rush to her face immediately at his compliment. God, this was embarrassing! Part of her just wanted to run away and hide at this point. However, as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, she found a larger part of herself was beginning to embrace it. The teen shyly took in as much of his nude form as her point of view would allow. He wasn't half bad himself! She shivered as she felt him move a hand to her stomach, freeing one of her arms, which fell languidly to her side. Suddenly, she felt paralyzed. That look he was giving her simply begged for her not to move. She bit her lip to stifle a whimper as his hand drifted lower to reach her inner, right thigh. Her body jumped yet again as his hand then slowly reached its intended target. Her mouth opened and closed in a string of silent sounds. When his shy fingers finally found her bundle of nerves, her head suddenly swam as it jerked back slightly into her pillow, her body arching like a bow. "Aa-ah! N-ngh…" She felt her lover's attentions momentarily stop, and she felt like slapping a hand to her forehead in frustrated humiliation. Did she scare him?

Kirito stared in fascination as the girl trembled literally from head to toe. W-was that normal? Or was that just another Asuna thing? It was amazing to see the seemingly invincible warrior so vulnerable. "Asuna?"

The brunette's eyes shyly found his own, her face impossibly red.

"Are…are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she answered quickly as she averted her gaze once again.

Kirito gave a shy smile, the heat rushing back to his cheeks in a deep blush. "You…like that?" Honestly, he still wasn't really sure what he was doing. He knew the question was over the top humiliating, but at least it would get him on the right track.

Asuna's whole body blushed. God, was he seriously going to make her answer that?! She felt him release her other arm, and she desperately had to resist the last remaining urge to cover herself. The teen was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when her lover suddenly moved to lay his head against her breasts. She squeaked, causing him to chuckle nervously. She gasped as she felt her toes curl at the tingling sensation. She felt him angle his head, not removing himself from her chest, yet turning his head so that he could clearly see her face.

"A-Asuna? Are you…you're sure about this? I mean, this is a virtual world and all, but-," he froze as the female suddenly reached up to grab both his cheeks. Her brow furrowed as she slightly glared at him. Kirito gulped, starting to shake. By now he was almost painfully aware of the dull throbbing in his lower body. He mentally shook his head. He wasn't even going to question how he could feel that. A pleasant chill ran down his spine a moment later when his lover's agitated expression suddenly melted away, the blush never leaving her fine cheeks.

"Just…just love me…Kirito," she whispered, leaning forward to press a soft, shy kiss to his lips.

Kirito groaned at the soft feel of her lips against his own. He needed no more encouragement. Slowly reaching a hand up to her hair, he untied her braid. Pulling back from her lips, he smiled as he watched the loosened hair fall down around her shoulders to join the rest of her, almost auburn, locks. "Asuna…"

She returned his sentiment, his name a whispered rush of promised passion upon her lips. The pair came together again, and Asuna was amazed at how well their bodies seemed to just fit together. _Almost like…puzzle pieces…_ She was brought out of her thoughts when he pulled back, repositioning himself above her. She quickly bit her lip to keep from whimpering as he rubbed against her. Now positioned on his hands and knees, her lover slowly pressed his forehead against her own. The pair remained that way for a moment, exchanging a shy smile. She shakily brought a hand to his bare back, pressing down gently and causing their lower bodies to brush once more, earning a whispered moan from both of them.

Taking that as his cue, Kirito blushed as he slowly brought a hand down to aid himself in what was to come next. He closed his eyes briefly in bliss, another soft groan leaving his lips as he felt her warmth. Forcing his eyes open once more, he carefully gauged her expression as he slowly pressed into her. The reaction was immediate. Her face contorted briefly, her eyes closing as a soft groan escaped her. Kirito bit his lip to hastily stifle his whimper of elation. There's no way she knew how good she felt.

Tight. Though the feeling was jarring, it was clearly not unpleasant. Shaking yet again, her body arched on its own accord as he slowly began to ease himself inside of her. Incoherent whimpers and moans leaked from her lips before they were then covered by her lover's. Upon feeling his hand begin to gently kneed her breasts, her body jerked yet again, causing their bodies to fully seal together.

Kirito let out a drawn out moan as he was then embedded fully inside of her. He moved his lips to her neck then, giving her pale skin a light kiss before resting his forehead there as he attempted to catch his breath, groaning softly. She was so warm and tight that it was nearly overwhelming. He shuddered. Never before had he felt anything close to comparing to this.

Asuna gave a breathless moan. The rumors…they were true. They were all true. The system really was… She could actually feel him… "Kirito…," she breathed. The teen let out a sharp gasp as he suddenly moved against her. "Oooh!"

Leaning down, Kirito sealed their lips together once more as they began a slow, gentle rhythm. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him at the powerful sensations. Oh, yes, he had definitely overlooked this function in the beta. Shoving the virtual game aspect out of his mind once again, he focused all his attention on the young woman writhing beneath him. Pulling back from her lips, he trailed lingering kisses along her jaw, causing her to gasp and moan in clear ecstasy. Moving lower, he momentarily ceased the rocking of his hips into hers, causing her to give a frustrated moan. Taking a moment to glance up at her face, he nearly smirked. Her eyes held an almost glassy haze as she pouted slightly, her eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of frustration and confusion.

"Kiri- ah!" she yelped as her lover then brought his lips to her right breast. When he responded by lightly suckling the sensitive flesh, he was rewarded with a shuddering moan. She gave a soft whimper as he slowly resumed the motions of his hips, leaving her to nearly see stars from the immense pleasure. _He's so gentle…_ Her head was spinning by now, all coherent thought long gone as he slowly deepened their rhythm. "A-ah…th-that feels…oooh…"

Kirito brought his lips back up to reacquaint them with his lover's, pouring every bit of emotion he could muster into the affectionate touch. He groaned as he felt her body begin to tighten around him. The teen shuddered. Only now was he beginning to realize just how lonely he'd been. His days as a solo player were up, not simply due to him joining the guild. It was almost frightening the way the realization dawned on him: he needed her. Suddenly, he found himself grateful for being trapped within the game. He was torn from his thoughts as his lover suddenly pulled away for air. She gave a soft, shuddering moan as her toes curled in her release. Kirito's breath hitched as he felt the tight spasms, a soft moan being torn from his lips as his own release suddenly found him. "A-ah...A-Asuna…"

For a moment, the lovers didn't move. Their bodies twitched lightly as they remained joined, their virtual DNA spilling and mixing together. Both teens blushed at the sensations, gasping lightly in their shared ecstasy.

"A-amazing…"

Kirito gave a soft groan at the pleasant sensation as he felt her begin to comb her fingers through his tussled hair, laying his head upon her chest. "Yeah…"

Asuna gave a deep, contented sigh as she continued to ruffle her lover's hair. He didn't seem to mind, however, if the soft sigh he emitted was any indicator. The teen closed her eyes briefly with another blissful sigh. There were no words to describe her happiness right now. Though she constantly had to remind herself in this world not to dwell, she couldn't honestly remember a time she was happier even in her real life. The teen's eyebrows furrowed slightly. She would be lying if she were to say that a part of her wasn't beginning to enjoy the life she had here. After all, she had made wonderful friends…like Kirito. She was positive she wouldn't have even met some of them if not for becoming trapped within the game. The brunette nearly giggled. Going to an all-girls school, there's no way she would've met Kirito. Her mother would've never allowed it… The thought made the teen cringe slightly. Where had that come from? Why was she even thinking such a thing? Her mother couldn't reach her now. No, that wasn't any better. Somehow, the thought only served to further sadden her. She was brought out of her thoughts as Kirito suddenly shifted, causing their bodies to finally separate. The teen resisted the urge to shiver. Suddenly, she felt so cold.

"Asuna? Are you…are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Kirito questioned, quickly scanning her face for any sign of discomfort. Surely he hadn't hurt her? She would have said something, right?

The teen gave her lover a soft, reassuring smile. Honestly, he worried so much! "I'm fine, Kirito. I'm just so…happy."

Kirito's brow furrowed in skepticism. As if in argument to her claim, he raised the pad of his thumb to her right cheek, collecting the drop of moisture he found there.

Asuna gave a soft gasp. When had she started crying?! "I-I'm sorry," she murmured, quickly bringing her hands up to rub her eyes. "I-I promise, I'm okay, really."

For a moment, the black swordsman was frozen, unsure of what exactly to do. He had never been this close…to anyone. Lying bare with her here in such a manner now, he'd never felt more vulnerable…or exhilarated. Was it bad that he was already feeling the urge to kiss her again? The teen shook himself out of his thoughts, lightly pressing his forehead to hers. He couldn't help but smile as her blush immediately returned.

"Ki-Kirito, - a-unn," her soft voice strangled into the twist of a groan as he suddenly brought a hand up to gently kneed her left breast.

Kirito smiled, even as a blush colored his cheeks once more. He wasn't exactly quite certain just how much more she would allow. However, his newfound confidence spurred him boldly on. Closing his eyes, he replaced his hand with his lips.

"Gah! Ki-Kirito, wh-what are you do…ing…?" she whimpered, her body tensing slightly as he slowly lowered his body onto hers once more. The teen's blush quickly deepened. _A-again?..._ A soft sigh escaped her lips when she felt one of his hands move to her hair, stroking lightly and gently tugging, causing the brunette to gasp in unexpected pleasure. The teen whimpered, her toes curling as her body quickly began to warm once again. When his lips suddenly left hers for the sensitive skin of her throat, she couldn't help the soft moan she uttered in appreciation. "Kirito…"

The black-haired youth shuddered, a soft groan falling from his lips. He had stumbled upon a dangerous path, indeed. She was so addicting: her warmth, her taste…her gentle touch. He was honestly surprised how well his instincts were guiding him now. Was that a result of them being within the game? He was positive his rapidly recovered stamina was. He was certain that he would normally take much longer to recover in real life. The teen was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her grip slowly tighten in his hair. Instead of the pain he thought he'd feel, he was suddenly assaulted with nearly overwhelming pleasure. _I-I… I love you, Asuna…I love you so much it almost hurts…_ The teen's brow furrowed. One day he would tell her. She deserved to hear it every day. For now, he was simply desperate to hold onto her. She was the one bright thing he had left. There was no way he was going to allow himself to lose her! He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as the young woman beneath him tensed slightly again, her delicate toes digging into the sheets in her obvious euphoria. Taking another quick moment to glance her over again, he noticed just small her wrists seemed to be. The teen idly wondered if she was fully grown. Though he suspected she was a bit older than him, he'd never brought the subject up. Kirito quirked a small smile. Of course, it wouldn't matter if she did happen to be older than him. It wasn't like his feelings for her would change. As if to convey this epiphany to her, the teen shifted.

Asuna gave a sharp gasp as her world suddenly shifted, her heart missing a beat as she slowly opened her eyes to find that Kirito had switched their positions. The teen's whole body quickly turned red at the embarrassing predicament as she began to stutter incoherently. "Ki-Kirito, wh-…this is embarrassing."

Kirito gave a small smile, seeming to pay his lover's shyness little mind as he threaded his fingers through her silky hair again, repeating his earlier attentions and lightly tugging, causing her to gasp as her back arched. Both teens groaned as their bodies joined once again. He couldn't help the soft whisper of her name as he slowly leaned up to seal their lips together once more. He felt her shiver against him and slowly moved his hands down her slim form to her hips, causing her body to twitch at the feather-light caress.

"N-ngh…K-Kirito," the brunette rewarded him with yet another whispered moan of his name as she pulled away for a quick breath. Much to her mortification, she found that she could no longer keep herself silent as he slowly guided her into a deep, gentle rhythm. Something felt almost different this time, and she realized with a start that neither one of them had closed their eyes. Another soft moan escaped her, her face flushing darkly as her body slowly began working on its own volition, further deepening their contact. Her reward was a whispered rush of passion in the form of her name as her lover's head sank into the pillow in his rapture. Despite her timidness, Asuna couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips in her pride. She slowly moved against him once more, earning a slightly louder moan.

Kirito groaned as he forced his eyes to stay open to return her gaze. He was determined to see her eyes this time when she came undone. He shivered lightly when he felt her delicate hands move to his chest to steady herself. He moved a hand to her back, slowly trailing his fingers along her spine as she continued her teasingly slow movements. Fully enraptured in the moment, their eyes remained trained on one another as the pleasure slowly began to build.

Asuna couldn't seem to stop the whimper that escaped her when he hit a particular spot deep within her, and her eyes slipped closed in ecstasy. The teen moaned, shifting her position slightly. When her lover raised his hips again, rubbing the spot within her that he had earlier, her hazel eyes opened wide as her breath hitched. When he repeated the motion yet again, her body gave an almost violent shudder. Caught off guard, the teen failed to stifle the whimpering cry that escaped her throat. Her eyes darkened briefly before slowly slipping closed once more, her body quivering lightly in her release.

Caught off guard, himself, Kirito barely had time to gasp as his body was quickly awash in sensation once again. That look in her eyes, even though he'd only seen it for a split second, had simply taken his breath away. He sighed in contentment as he felt his lover timidly extract herself from him, only to cuddle at his right side a moment later. The teen turned onto his side to face her, offering a shy, timid smile. He nearly chuckled when she blushed heavily before returning the gesture. The teen reached out a hand, gently intertwining their fingers. A comfortable silence overtook the pair, and Kirito didn't even realize when his eyes ceased to open as his breathing began to slow and even out.

Asuna gave an inward giggle as she continued to watch over her slumbering lover for a moment longer. Bringing her free hand up, she gently brushed his bangs from his eyes. "Goodnight, Kirito…I love you…," she whispered softly, her eyes slowly fluttering closed.

 **AN: Well, there ya have chapter one. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I loved writing this. Honestly, this couple is just so full of raw love and tenderness that it almost brings me to tears :D This was admittedly probably my longest lemon scene I've EVER written. I honestly think it flowed pretty well and I tried to be as true to the characters as possible. Until next time, peace! :D**


End file.
